


The Best Way to Recover

by Luna_Moon22



Series: Dr Stone Writing (Side Suzu) [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and it's Yusentai fluff, kind of, oh look I wrote fluff for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Moon22/pseuds/Luna_Moon22
Summary: Senkuu wakes up sick. Luckily he's got the world's best caregivers.





	The Best Way to Recover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hadrian_Pendragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrian_Pendragons/gifts).

“Senkuu, you’re sick.”

“I’m not sick.” He grumbles, pushing himself up onto his elbows from his place between the two of them. Even with Taiju’s arms, still loosely wrapped around him, he pushes himself up and into a sitting position. His head feels stuffy and his vision is almost blurry as he tries to blink the sleep out of his eyes. “I’m just tired, Yuzuriha, go back to sleep.”

“No,” She frowns, leaning closer. “You’re sick. You’re flushed, and your eyes are glassy.” She raises a hand to his forehead. “You’re burning up.” She removes her hand and leans closer, “and, just to prove it,” She presses her lips to his forehead and he blinks in some kind of surprise. “You keep saying that lips are more sensitive to temperature than skin.” Her eyebrows knit themselves in frustration. “You’re sick, Senkuu. Lie down.”

“I’m not–“ He feels Taiju’s arms, still haphazardly wrapped around his torso, tightening and pulling him back down. “Knock if off, Taiju, I’m not sick.”

“Yuzuriha said you’re sick, Senkuu!” Taiju frowns, moving to sit up. “You gotta rest!”

“Yeah!” Yuzuriha jumps in next, fists balling in front of her as she waves her hands up and down. “You’ve been working non-stop on the ship! Take a few days off and just rest..!”

“I’m fine, can you two just–“

He blinks, and he’s being pushed down. Back onto the bed by Taiju’s powerful, yet gentle, hands with a look of determination on his face. Yuzuriha is climbing off of the bed, walking out of the room within a few moments, and Senkuu raises an eyebrow at the Big Oaf leading him back to the pillow.

“What the hell are you doing, Taiju?”

“Keeping you from getting up!!” Taiju frowns in clear focus. “You’re sick, Senkuu! Let us take care of you! The others will understand that you need a day off, every now and then!”

“I’m _not fucking sick–_”

Yuzuriha walks back into the room moments later, small smile on her lips and medium-sized basin in her hands. He wonders, briefly, just when she built up the muscle to carry something of that size, visibly filled with water, all on her own without so much as a drop of sweat on her forehead. She sets the basin on the floor before he can think any more about it, pulling a small stretch of cloth from the water and laying it over his forehead.

“Okay, Senkuu. If you’re not sick, then you’re just resting for the day because we feel like taking care of you.” A soft giggle presses past her lips, and he feels his cheeks lighting up with a gentle blush. He sighs, heavy and almost annoyed, but it’s mostly for show. He doesn’t think it’s possible for him to stay annoyed at these two over anything like this.

He doesn’t think it’s possible for him to stay annoyed at these two period.

“Okay okay, fine.” He sighs again, relaxing under Taiju’s grip. The Big Oaf finally moves his hands and a smile lights up his face. “Fine, fine. I’m resting today. I’m resting today.” He smirked, looking between the two of them. “Happy?”

“Yup!” They both nod with bright smiles.

“Taiju, I’m gonna go make some food. You wanna take care of him?” Yuzuriha turns to the Big Oaf as she stands from her place on the floor.

“I’m on it!” Taiju pumps his fists in that way that only Taiju can, and Senkuu can’t hold back his laughter. Soft and happy and looping until the both of them look at him.

  
“Hold on one second, you two.” He cocks a smirk, hands reaching out to grip both of their wrists and pull them back towards the bed. He hears Yuzuriha letting out a soft yelp as Taiju falls into his characteristic booming laughter. They both end up on top of him, but scramble to get on either side of him, just as they always do.

  
“Senkuu–“

“I don’t think I got enough sleep. And I’m cold.” He grins, eyes flickering between the two of them. “Keep me warm.”

“Senkuu, there are blankets for that–“

“The blankets aren’t warm enough.” He pouts. “I’m sick, Yuzuriha!”

After a moment of soft giggling that shared between all three of them, Taiju’s arm wraps around him once again. Just as it always does, and Yuzuriha’s arms soon follow.

“Okay, okay.” She mutters, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Feel better, Senkuu.”

“Sleep well, Senkuu!” Taiju says next, pressing a kiss to the other side of his face.

Senkuu isn’t sure if the heat he feels in his cheeks comes from the fever or the blushing, but he doesn’t really care.

He drifts off, nearly squished between the two most important people in the world, with a smile on his face.


End file.
